Under the Cherry Blossoms
by Somerandomguy01
Summary: Music is very similar to life. They both can bring you sorrow and grief. But they can also bring you joy and love. Twins find love, an A student discovers her feelings and a musician lives without regrets. All Under the Cherry Blossom trees, in the season of spring. Oo I'm super bad at summaries but please read! And review! Rated T just in case. oO
1. Chapter 1 : The Sorrowful Sound

**Okay so this story will probably go through the seasons several times without anyone graduating because I couldn't bear to part with Hunny and Mori. Plus I'd have to get new members and stuff. So NO complaints about the season thing. ( how do I spell hunny? Because I've seen people spell it a million different ways. ) Also this is my first fanfic so please bear with me and review! :D Later in the fanfic I'll probably have the rest of the host club in it. Oh and in this chapter someone will be playing Loves Sorrow on the violin and it will have more affect if you listen to the song first or while you are reading it. Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you read...And review. :D**

I walked down the long hallway of Ouran Highschool with my older brother and a short brunette. We had just got out of our 11 o clock class and were on our way to the cafeteria to meet up with the other hosts for lunch. My bother, Hikaru, walked in the middle, laughing and talking to the smiling female in a light blue male uniform. The three of us were the best of friends ever since Haruhi joined the host club. We were always picking on each other and smiling together. But I knew Hikaru wasn't content. I could tell he wanted more. I could tell Hikaru wanted to hold Haruhi's hand and embrace her. I could tell how much my brother yearned to feel her warmth. But I also could tell he didn't know how he really felt about her. He may have thought of her as just a friend but he felt very differently.

As long as I can remember I've always worried about Hikaru's happiness. Because he has always been one to listen to his head rather than his heart. I've always thought about Hikaru's happiness and pushed mine aside. I've never once considered dating or courting until after I helped Hikaru achieve his happiness. But then in spring, under the Cherry trees, I met her.

"Let's sit here Haruhi. " my brother and I said in unison as we approached an empty bench in the cafeteria.

"Okay " Haruhi replied. Feeling as though we were planning something. We all sat down and started to eat our lunch when Hikaru start to "pretend " to steal Haruhi's fried rice. Then I realized this was the perfect chance to get them alone together. A few minutes after that I quickly stood up slightly bumping the table. The two sat catching their cups and other pieces of their lunch slightly stunned.

"I left something in home room. It might take a while so don't wait for me." I pronounced as I jogged into the hall.

"Isn't home room the other way?" Haruhi retorted.

"Yeah it is" Hikaru said as they both watched him awkwardly leave the cafeteria.

"HEY! Gimme that back!" Haruhi yelled as she noticed that her friend was stealing her rice again.

"Oh come on. I bearly ever get to taste Haruhi's wonderful cooking!" Hikaru said with big puppy eyes.

"HARUHI ARE YOUR BIG BROTHERS BOTHERING YOU AGAIN?!" A blonde yelled as he ran to their table, With a raven haired boy walking behind him. "Wait where is Kaoru? Mommy! Guess what! We only have to deal with one twin today!"

"Actually he left something in home room." Hikaru replied to the overenthusiastic blonde. Then a wide mischievous grin spread across his face. "He'll be back soon. "

I quickly walked through the halls trying not to be noticed, which was quite difficult considering I'm a Hitachiin twin one of the most popular hosts. Suddenly, I realized I was in an unfamiliar part of the school,

" Maybe I should focus on where I am instead of where everyone else is." I mumbled under my breath. Then I heard something. I could tell it was a violin but it was so different from any other violin. It was almost like the tune itself was alive. The sound made everything seem so sorrowful. Yet it made everything vibrant. The mood of the violin made me feel something I've never felt before, something I didn't know I could feel. I felt... So sad and betrayed yet like I could love forever and ever. It made me look at these old hallways differently. Not as if they were dark and faded from not being used. But as if they were colored with joy and happiness that had been used once. Like they had been left behind, abandoned and forgotten. Never to have even one happy student walk though it again. And yet, the hallway, it wasn't angry or bitter it still loved this school and the students in it. Even though they abandoned it.

I followed the sorrowful sound. I walked down this hallway that was once blissful. Finally my long walk through the hall had ended. The hallway ended with a long staircase that lead up to a forgotten door that lead outside. I didn't even know there was an exit down here. The bright red exit sign shown through out the dark staircase. Finally I pushed open the heavy metal door. The sun shown through, momentarily blinding me. And then. That moment was the first time I saw...

Her.

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter with whole song and everything. Did I go into to much detail? Was the hallway thing weird? Was it too short? Did you like it? Sorry I ask a lot of questions. XD So sorry if everyone wasn't in character, it's been a while since I've seen OHSHC. Right anyway thanks for reading and please review. It would be greatly appreciated. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Violinist

**Hey guys chapter two is up. :D So all of my chapters probably won't be up this quickly because I'm starting highschool this week, which I am very nervous and excited about! Anyway please review so I can improve my writing style and grammar and stuff. Also I want to get at least over five reviews before I post again so it would be awesome if you could R &R! Enjoy :D **

The sun shown through, momentarily blinding me. Then as my eyes adjusted to the bright light the most beautiful picture formed before my eyes. The door had lead to a courtyard behind the school. It had a stone pathway that lead to a fountain and circled around it. The fountain sparkled as the spring sun shown through its water. The fountain was surrounded by cherry blossom trees in bloom. It was almost as if it was snowing. The petals slowly flew through the soft wind, off to start their new adventure through the cruel world. The quiet sound of water trickling down the fountain made the scene even more unbelievably beautiful and amazing. To top off this awing scene, the overgrown green grass grew all around the trees and in between the cracks of the path. It grew in every shade of green imaginable. It was amazing Even though it wasn't taken care of and trimmed. It looked like a scene from a fairly tale. I was so enthralled by the music and courtyard I didn't even notice that I had left the door open.

Then I noticed something, a girl. It was the oddest thing I had ever seen. The girl sat on one of the low branches of a cherry blossom tree. She was wearing a yellow dress similar to the school uniform but it had a V neck cut instead of the white collar. The dress had long sleeves that puffed out around the shoulders with white cuffs around the wrists. She also wore a light brown corset over the dress with a bow just like the one from our uniforms, topped of with black and white striped tights. She had layered strawberry blonde hair down to her shoulders that she pinned down with a few bobby pins. She held a amberish brown violin in her right hand with the bow in the other. She moved her hands so gracefully. The bow bobbed up and down like a float in the ocean's angry waves. And her finger movements were crisp but slow and graceful at the same time. It reminded me of a ballerina but not boring.

I started to walk closer to the girl. Now I was a few yards away from her. Suddenly, the song started to slow down and ended. She opened her eyes and stared at me with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes were greener than the lush grass, greener than any green I've ever seen. They seemed to be filled with sadness and regret.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The girl started to laugh uncontrollably. "Why the stupid look? You look like you saw a ghost. " she said in between her giggles as she climbed out of the tree and put her violin in the case, which was laying on the ground at the base of the tree. Then I realized I hadn't said anything. I was just creepily watching her play the violin!

"Oh um." I managed to mumble. " Stupid look?" I asked as I realized what she had said.

"So no big applause after all." She said with a pouty face. Then she held her Wrist up and pulled her cuff back revealing a watch. "Looks like class will start with out you if you don't hurry up Mr. Stalker." She said as she stared at her wrist with a wide smile pasted on her face.

"Hang on just a second. I wasn't stalking you! I was passing by in the hallway when I took a wrong turn. " I replied in my defense.

"You are five minutes late for class. You can stay here and argue with a poor innocent girl or you can run along to class, Mr. Stalker. Which would you prefer?"

I turned around quite frustrated and ran to the open door and yelled behind me. "I'm NOT a stalker!" I ran down the long sorrowful hallway and to my class room. I stopped outside and caught my breath. I slowly opened the door preparing myself for detention. Tamaki will beat me for missing the club meeting because of getting detention. i closed my eyes and stepped in. "Sorry for being late Sir." I said loudly. Oddly silence filled the room so I opened my eyes and saw that only a girl, eating her boxed lunch, was in the class room

"Class doesn't start for another ten minutes. " the shy girl said from across the empty room. I recognized her. She had visited the host club a few times with some friends.

"Oh thanks. I guess my watch is off by a ten minutes or something." I replied as I scolded my for being so easily pranked. I realized that Hikaru and Haruhi would start looking for me soon if I didn't hurry. So I walked back to the cafeteria realizing I hadn't even asked the violinist's name.

 **Thanks so much for reading and please review so I'll feel like updating. Also This story will be similar to the anime Your Lie In April but happier. :) and some of the characters from that anime will be mentioned in future chapters. The reason I didn't categorize it as a crossover is because if you haven't seen Your lie in April it won't matter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Double suicide

Disclaimer: I do not own Oraun High Shcool Host Club or Your Lie in April. Although I do own "the girl". :D this also goes for the first two chapters and the rest to come. Sorry it took so long for me to publish another chapter. I've just been really busy with school. Well anyways Hope you enjoy. Please review! And follow!

All I could think about was the mysterious violinist all that day. The way her fingers moved, so elegantly and delicately across the strings. The way the cherry blossoms fell like snow. But i also couldn't stop thinking about her eyes. The way they looked so... So sad and regretful as if she was grieving the loss of someone. Someone she wished she had gotten to know better or someone she knew much too well.

The song she had played replayed in my head all day. It was so consuming. It was so sorrowful but happy at the same time. Like that hallway. It's happy it had and lost rather than never had anything at all.

"Kaoru?!" The sound of my brothers voice pulled me back into reality.

"What?" I replied in a distant sounding voice.

"Nothing... " My brother muttered as he became frustrated. "You've been so out of it today "

"Sorry Hikaru I just didn't sleep well last night" I replied, quite convincingly. I could tell he knew I was lying but he didn't react. He would wait until I was ready to tell him. The rest of the ride home was silent.

oO At the club the next day Oo

The room was filled with laughter and joy. Every once in a while you could hear a few girls squealing over the sound of giggles. Music room 3 was flooded with young women wearing big poofy yellow dresses and others wearing blue and green sailor suit school uniforms. Furakawa Academy, an all girls school, was visiting for the day. Tamaki was more than delighted to have all the extra attention. Almost as delighted as Kyoya was to have all the extra income, although he didn't show it.

Honey and Mori were entertaining new and old guests, Tamaki was flirting with ten of his clients new and old, Kyoya was typing a million miles a minute while taking to a few of his own guests and the twins were putting on their signature brotherly love act.

"Oh kaoru! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Hikaru apologetically said to his brother.

"Hikaru! I told you not to tell any one!" Kaoru said in a baby voice with with fake tears falling from his eyes. Screams erupted from all of the witnessing girls. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she saw Kaoru slip a bottle of eye drops in his pants pocket.

"Oh brother, they have to go the extra mile as always." Haruhi retorted loudly.

"Well of course. Tamaki's fan-girls can't keep the Host Club in business all alone. It's quite fortunate that we have the twins. We would be unable to cover the budget of Tamaki's exceptional ideas and the snacks we serve." Kyoya said as he scribbled a few notes down. Probably something to do with the budget.

Hikaru held kaoru tenderly in his arms as he whispered, just loud enough for the girls to hear, "I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" A mixture of squeals, screams and shrieks over flowed Music room three.

About another half hour of hosting passed before it was closing hours. Kyoya was peacefully sitting at one of the tables typing away as usual, honey clung to Mori as he slept with usa-chan tucked under his arm. Haruhi quietly washed the remaining dishes from all of the customers( mostly honey ), the twins sat bored on the couch playing some kind of hand game none of the other hosts understood and Tamaki frolicked around the room shouting new ideas for the host club's activities the next day. Soon the hosts left the music room one by one starting with honey and Mori, then Kyoya and Tamaki, then Haruhi and the twins.

Kaoru's POV

The three of us walk through the silent hallways of our school. The sun pored through the windows. Bringing light into the dimmed hallways. Everything was so monotone. So grey. So colorless. So... Sorrowful...wait..that girl. I completely forgot. I was planning on seeing if she was in that courtyard during lunch. We continued to walk through the hall.

"I forgot about something. Go home without me. And Hikaru! Walk Haruhi home!" I Yelled at my two friends as I ran back down the familiar hallways. I ran down the sorrowful hallway. That long hallway. I eventually arrived at that staircase leading to the metal door. I raced up the steps. A throbbing pain ached in my side. My heart raced from running for so long. A few sweat beads slithered down my brow and neck. I stood in front of the metal door. The one I had used to get to the courtyard. The one I used to see that beautiful scenery. The one I opened right before I met her. The door I used to escape reality.

Something was holding me back from opening it. It was like something was warning me not to open it. Then I remembered the look of her eyes. Although I had only seen it for a few seconds I knew those eyes. The look of regret and grief. It was like this hallway. Sorrowful but happy. A knot formed in my stomach. I felt as though I would end up like her as well. Like this hallway. Suddenly I felt a push on my back and I stumbled into the door. Sunlight flooded through. I squinted my eyes as I waited for them to quickly adjust. I twirled around hoping to see who had pushed me. But there was no one in sight. 'I must have lost my balance. ' I though to my self. Then I turned back around to explore the beautiful courtyard.

The cherry blossoms trees still in bloom slowly shook in the wind. The light soft pink petals flew though the air like snow. They covered the over grown grass that covered the entire courtyard. Lime green, dark green, Christmas green, bright green, all shades of green colored the yard. It filled every nook and cranny. It grew in-between the cracks of the stone path. Flat smooth stone laid around the fountain. The clear water trickle down from the top of the fountain. It was just as beautiful as I had remembered. Sitting on the fountain was that girl. Her strawberry blonde hair flowed down her back as she held a mochi to her mouth. Her hair shown like gold in the sunlight. Her eyes were filled with... Sorrow. They were no longer green. They were monotone. Lifeless. Her expression was so..so sad. Then she noticed me. Her eyes suddenly seemed to sparkle. They filled happiness and joy like she had just finished a long journey. They are no longer monotone but green. Greener that any green. Like they should be. Then she spoke.

"Will you commit a double suicide with me?"

What will happen next? What will Kaoru say? How will he react?

Thanks for reading. :D Sorry this chapter was a little long. Should I make the chapters longer like this one? Did you like my little Surprise at the end? * Nudge* *nudge* Please review and follow! And if you sneezed while reading this bless you!


End file.
